


Storytime

by Rimina_Buchanan



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimina_Buchanan/pseuds/Rimina_Buchanan
Summary: "It was just a feeling, who could've imagined it'd turn out...like this?"





	1. The Beginning of A Search

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we tell you a story? Please, sit down and enjoy our story. It is only one of many.

Once upon a time,  
There was only one, in control. She wasn't always malevolent, in fact, she was rather benevolent at the start. When she woke up, she was small, joyful, and helpless to the cruel worlds around her. She was confronted with a task-and something small, a...ring? Perhaps? She didn't know what to make of the object in front of her. All she knew, is that it "wasn't hers," and, "return it to it's rightful owner"...Return..? Baffling, is what it was. There are others? Who else is here? Who else could there be? She took temporary possession of the 'ring' and began her search. She didn't know who she was looking for, just, for someone...Someone far, far away...?


	2. Just. WHO. DO YOU. THINK YOU ARE?

She had found, 'others' akin to her, and around she went for Melania. Asking away, but not a one could answer her questions-"Does this belong to you?" Or, "Do you recognize this?" And, "Perhaps you know the ownership of this?" Not a soul could answer her accusations with correction. Frustration coursed through her ever exaused mind. Perhaps the owner was farther than she had first expected. Crimson lights of eyes graze over the 'ring' in her current possession. With a stubborn sigh she treads forward. Determination filling her with a unknown desire, one to be untamed. Why? She closes her eyes in thought, why can't 'we' find them? Suddenly, nothing but an abyss of shadows casts a blanket over her eyes. When she is woken from her involuntary slumber, the ring is gone! No...NO! Rage clouds her perseption as she goes on a hunt. Just. WHO. DO THEY. DARE THINK. THEY ARE?! HOW DARE THEY. I'LL HAVE THEIR HEAD! A silent roar rips throughout the airless space. The once kind, but determined dia to find the owner of her purpose turned crimson in bloodlust. And blood she'll have of those who dare cross her. BALANCE NOR CAHOS WILL BE SPARED FROM HER WRATH. ALL. Will parish.

And thus, began the reign and wrath of Dia Mortem.


	3. Blood-Filled Yet, Serene

Thousands of millions of years past, and her wrath never ceased to taunt those knowing of her misdeeds. She, however, was unrelenting towards those who dared against her. She refuted any and all responsibility towards her crimes and continued to reek havoc against the multiverse. Destroying one universe after another. Until, something caught her attention. A frail universe, one of the barest of existence. So unlikely it was almost funny to the Dia. This universe was far from kind, far from a universe that a child would be able to survive alone. Yet, she was drawn to it, as if it had been calling her. Despite the bloodshed this universe had seen it was almost...beautiful. Instead of just going off and moving it's star to cause slow and agonizing peril, she decided to investigate the only inhabitated plant. As something else had also begun to awaken, the 'ring's soft glow went unnoticed.


End file.
